1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to executing a menu in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals provide data transmission and other functions in addition to voice communication capabilities. Thus, the mobile terminal provides a graphic user interface including a plurality of different menu options the user can select to perform the various functions.
For example, a main menu may be selected to thereby display sub menus. The sub menus include numbers, for example, that can be selected on the keypad of the terminal to thereby perform the corresponding function. However, this process is inconvenient to the user because he or she has to navigate through the different menus to perform a desired function. In addition, because the menu options are sequentially arranged step by step, the user has to navigate through the menus step by step.
Further, the terminal provides some hot keys that may be selected to perform a specific function. For example, a menu key may be provided that allows the user to display the different menu options. However, the function of the hot keys is preset by a manufacturer of the terminal, and can not be changed by the user. Therefore, the user is limited to only using hot keys previously set by the manufacturer.